


Better than Flowers

by miss_tatiana



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, They r in LOVE, set after redwall and a lot before mattimeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: After the invasion has ended and Matthias is hailed as a warrior of Redwall, he still has trouble getting up the courage to talk to Cornflower, and, thinking actions speak louder than words, gives her a bouquet instead.





	Better than Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> for redwall fic month. i love them so much!!!!!

“Here,” Matthias said, holding the bouquet out in front of Cornflower. He was smiling- this was something he was sure couldn’t go wrong. 

“What are these?” asked Cornflower, taking them from him and giving them a sniff. 

“Cornflowers. Like your name,” Matthias told her, beginning to shuffle his feet, something he hadn’t done since the whole Cluny thing. The abbey was safe -  _ he’d _ saved it - and yet he still found things to worry about. Like Cornflower. She was on his mind all the time, and even after all that had happened he still got nervous actually talking to her. “Do- do you-”

“Do I like them?” Cornflower finished, looking up from the flowers at Mattias. 

Matthias nodded, tucking his paws into the pockets of his habit. 

“Hmm.” Cornflower regarded the flowers, concentrating on them hard. “Well, the color is very nice… they smell good…” She turned the bouquet, examining it from a different angle. “They remind me of the fields my parents grew up in. They’re very nice, but… I think I like something else more.”

“Tell me what it is! I’ll find it, I don’t care how far I have to go,” Mattias proclaimed, laughing beneath his words. He and Cornflower did this sometimes, going on silly tangents, bouncing off each other’s sentences. “You know, I went all the way into Mossflower to pick those.” He nodded towards the flowers. “I found them in a glade about an hour’s walk in.” 

Cornflower raised an eyebrow at him. “A leisurely walk, I’m sure. You haven’t moved faster than a slug’s pace since the invasion.” Her grin filled up her face. 

Matthias feigned offense. “Are you- are you really-” He cleared his throat. “I dashed through the woods to get those! I ran faster than Basil could!”

Cornflower doubled over in hysterics at that, slumping to the grassy ground of the Abbey and putting the flowers down beside her. “Oh, Matthias, I’m  _ sure _ you did.” She shook her head, smiling wider still. 

Mattias sat beside her, and neither creature spoke for several moments, letting the giggles drain out of them. He looked over at her, after the smiles had finally faded from their faces. “I wasn’t kidding. What would you like more than those?”

Cornflower chuckled under her breath. “Don’t be silly. You already know.”

Matthias was completely baffled. “Do I? I- I can’t think of… can you remind me?”

“It’s you, Matthias,” Cornflower whispered, nudging him with her shoulder. 

“Really?” Matthias shot her a surprised glance. 

“Of course I like you better than some silly old flowers,” said Cornflower, looking almost embarrassed. 

Matthias shook his head. “Yeah. I knew that.”

Cornflower leaned her head on his shoulder, beginning to laugh again. “Sure you did.”


End file.
